All she needs
by mimsxxx17
Summary: It's her birthday and all the gifts are awesome but unnecessary as all that she needs is him. Oneshot.


Kelly tumbled one more time over her own feet. Damn these roads! She gripped her friend's hand tightly as she begged her to tell her where they were heading. "For the hundredth time no! I'm not telling you!" "Please Maryse" Kelly whined. The blonde dragging her groaned and stomped ahead nearly causing Kelly to fall.

Today was Kelly's birthday and she'd already had the perfect day. She'd spent it with all of her co-workers but she knew Maryse too well and assumed that she'd have something up her sleeve. She knew that when the Canadian had something on her mind she didn't stop until she accomplished it. That's why she was sporting a short, black dress and a blindfold right now.

"All right, you can take off the blindfold" Maryse announced. Kelly took off her blindfold and was met with yells of "Happy Birthday" and balloons. Kelly beamed at all of her friends and thanked all of them. She turned and hugged Maryse. "You did all of this?" Maryse scoffed "I love you Kelz but do you really think I would splash all this money on you?" Kelly looked around. It was a spacious hall, with big screens all around highlighting her best matches and also some of her photo shoots. "Maryse, this must have cost a fortune!" Kelly turned to her best friend with wide eyes. "Calm down Kelly, this is also a present from Vince" Kelly regained her regular heart beat. "Now go and mingle, birthday girl" Maryse shoved her into the crowd of bodies, all moving to the music. She spotted Melina and John Morrison and she went over to them. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming." Melina smiled and hugged her tightly. Kelly let her eyes wander around the room, giggling when she saw The Miz trying to impress Maryse; it wasn't working as she flashed him the oh-so famous talk to the hand gesture.

She finally found the person she had been searching so frantically for. He was leaning against a wall, not even trying to socialize. She rolled her eyes. Figures. He never was one for parties. When he did attend one was due to the fact that she'd been grovelling for about two hours. She made her way to him and leaned against his muscled chest while he wrapped his strong tattooed arms around her slim waist. "Shouldn't you be mingling with people, birthday girl?" He asked her, his breath tickling her ear. She turned so she could face him. Him being the Viper, Randy Orton. "It's hard to be out there, when the only one I really care about is here" He smirked at her and softly pressed his lips against hers. She sighed "How much did this cost you?" He shrugged "Not much" She hit his chest "C'mon Randy, this must have cost a ton" He wasn't even looking at her, knowing she'd catch him in a lie. She turned his head back towards her and raised her eyebrows at him. "Ok so it did cost me but it was all worth it." He told her, caressing her cheek. She rolled her eyes "I would have been perfectly happy with just a simple get-together" Randy sighed. He knew she was going to act like this. She didn't like him spending money on her, unlike Maryse. "Kelly baby?" She raised her eyebrows in his direction "Don't get mad all right?" He said as her handed her a small box. She scowled but didn't say anything, just took the box and opened it. In it was a necklace, with a heart dangling from it. On the heart there were engraved her name and his.

She gasped and looked up at him, a smile gracing her beautiful face. "If this wasn't so damn beautiful, you'd been in a lot of trouble right now mister." She accused, poking him in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, once again. "This is absolutely nothing. You deserve this and more. You mean the world to me, Kelly, you know that right?" He asked her. She turned so she was now facing him. "I love you" she simply told him, before kissing him. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent. She hoped with all her heart that birthday wishes really do come true because right now, all she needed was him.

_Inspiration hit me right before I was going to fall asleep and this resulted :) enjoy =]_


End file.
